


You’re the Best Medicine

by BlueMoon2002



Series: All The Ways You Can Love [18]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”Kirby catches a bad cold in Patch Land, and Prince Fluff insists on caring for him himself.
Relationships: Prince Fluff/Kirby (Kirby)
Series: All The Ways You Can Love [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	You’re the Best Medicine

In hindsight, Fluff had warned Kirby that Patch Land was going through a bit of a bug when he had first asked to visit. However, considering they had not interacted in forever and Kirby missed his lovely boyfriend (if that is what he was to the other), it was impossible to stop him from coming over.

It was originally supposed to be a week or so, but then poor Kirby came down with the same sickness that was going around the rest of the kingdom. Thankfully, it wasn’t severe, and Kirby wasn’t in any sort of danger, however he needed to be in bed twenty-four seven, and the fever was miserable.

Fluff could attest to that. He’d come down with it a couple weeks ago himself.

“Are you feeling alright?” Fluff asked, checking on him for the umpteenth time today.

Kirby mumbled something, too quiet and ill to speak properly. Fluff sighed, then held up a cup of broth.

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Kirby’s eyes blinked open, and life returned to them when he noticed the soup. He reached out with his little paws, eyes sparkling.

“Poyo.”

Fluff fought back a snort and held the broth out to him. “I’m gonna help you out, alright?”

Kirby managed to get his paws around the cup, and with Fluff’s help, he managed to down the whole thing (though Fluff had to warn him not to take too much too quickly).

“Tank u,” Kirby mumbled, butchering his words, but the sentiment was there. Fluff smiled.

“Anything, Kirby. You mean a lot to me, you know.”

Kirby laid down on his side, closing his eyes in contentment. The broth really seemed to have worked.

Fluff sighed in relief. He’d spent a good hour making sure it was just right, ignoring everyone’s arguments that a prince didn’t need to make the medicine. He’d wanted to. He couldn’t just sit here and watch Kirby sleep all the time, calling the doctor for every little thing.

He liked taking care of Kirby. After all, he’d done so much for him.

“Love you,” Kirby mumbled.

Fluff blinked, then relaxed and smiled.

“I love you, too, Kirby.”

Kirby purred in contentment, and then went to sleep, his snores turning into purrs as whatever sweet dreams sent the fever far, far away.

Fluff smiled and patted Kirby atop his head.

He was so grateful to have somebody like him in his life.


End file.
